A night in the stars
by Yomekyo
Summary: Just a short little story between Kevin and Edd.


**I been reading around and it seems like every one is really into the whole Kevin and Edd being a couple. Me I don't really see nothing wrong with that but I'm more of an Ed's and Kankers person. Anyways just wanted to write something short, simple, and cute.**

The Ed's walked around in at the Halloween party trying to find the cuties girl they could. Ed was dress up as a space man, Eddy as a rich person and Edd as a science.

"So we are meeting back here in 2 hours?" Ed asked Eddy making sure they were all on the same page.

"Got it sock head. Now if you don't mind, I'm on my way to find me a cutie." And with that Eddy and Ed were gone.

"About time they left." He said to himself.

As he walked around, he saw everyone from the cul-da-sac at the party. Well everyone but that one person he was looking for.

"Where are you?" He wondered.

Tonight would be the night. The night that he tells Kevin that he loves him. If only he could find him.

As he stumbled around asking person by person if they were or have seen Kevin, he hear a female scream his name.

"Kevin, there you are!" Nazz screamed as she ran over to him.

He wasn't really that dressed up, just wearing his football gear.

"Nazz look we need to talk." He said trying not to make eye contact with her.

"About what babe?" She asked as she tried to get in his sight.

Kevin then looked at his other friends from the football team and told them to go on without him.

Edd couldn't hear anything else that they were saying but he knew for a fact he heard Nazz scream and saw her slap Kevin. Afterwards she stormed passed Edd and out the gym doors.

Looking around, Edd saw that Kevin wasn't trying to go after her but instead was walking out the other set of double door trying to get some air.

Pushing his way pass the crowd of people, he finally made his way outside and followed Kevin but from a safe distance.

"Kevin." Edd said once they were both outside and alone.

"What is it dork?" He asked looking up at the stars.

Unsure of what to say he moved behind Kevin and thought.

"Are you and Nazz ok? I mean did you two break up or something?" He asked looking at Kevin.

"Yeah. I was getting tired of her and her crap so I broke it off with her. Why would it matter to you anyways?" Kevin said turning around to face Ed.

The two of them just stood there in silent.

"Look dork, if you came out here trying to get us together," He started.

"Never! I'm glad you two broke up. It gives me a chance now." He said.

"You a chance?" He thought

Edd then started to blush and realized what he just said to Kevin.

(Damn now I have to tell him) Edd thought.

"Kevin, I love you." Edd said trying not to look at Him.

"Love me?" He asked looking to him.

He nodded and blushed harder.

"Dork..." He rubbed his head under his helmet.

They both just stood there looking around until Kevin took his helmet off and walked up to hug Edd.

"Kevin." He simply holding him back.

Before Edd could say anything back, Kevin kissed him. Both of them started to blush and moaned a little as they felt there erections rub up on each other.

"Damn dorky, you really do love me don't you?" He said pulling away from their kiss.

He just stood there blushing.

Kevin then moved his hand down a little bit just to touch the head of Edd's awoken member.

"Kevin now isn't the time of place." He whimpered.

"How long?" He asked.

"How long what Kevin?" Edd asked.

"Have you felt this way."

"About two months."

Kevin then smiled and pulled him into a hug once again.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked not pulling away from their hug.

"You were with Nazz." He simply said.

The two of them just stood outside looking up at the stars together holding hands.

"So are we a thing now?" Edd asked leaning on Kevin's shoulder.

"Only if you want to be dorky."

He nodded then kissed his cheek.

While looking at the stars Kevin said, "Hey isn't that the dipper thingy?"

"Do you mean the big dipper? And no that isn't it. The Big dipper and little dipper are connected by the handle." Edd said showing Kevin where it was located.

"Like us?" He asked looking over at him.

The both of them smiled and started to cuddle with eachother, names all the constellations

He was glad Eddy pushed him into going to the Halloween party. He glad he told Kevin how he felt. He just wished that they could sit there looking at the stars together.

**Sorry if it wasn't written that well, I was just writing something because I was bored. Was kinda in a semi rush. Hoped you all enjoyed it anyways. Well see ya.**


End file.
